His Savior
by TheMysterious1ne
Summary: Caroline was just walking through the woods to go to her grandmother's house. . . . OneShot!


**This is just a little something, something that I had on my desktop. I feel like a need to write Klaroline since I have been reading so much of it on Tumblr ;D**

* * *

"Grandma, don't worry, I'm about fifteen minutes away from your house, don't worry okay?"Caroline said to her grandmother who seems to be having a seizure on the phone about Caroline walking in the woods alone.

"How can I not worry about my granddaughter wandering around in the woods? It's dangerous out there!" She hollered angrily."I can't believe your mother let you walk all alone in the woods to my house!"

"Well grandma, considering that I'm seventeen, I am capable in taking care of myself."Caroline crossed the stream with balance on a medium sized tree crossing to the other-side."Now if you'll excuse me I want some peace and quiet alone."

"But-" Caroline hung up and placed her cellphone in her picnic basket. Sometimes her grandmother worries too much for her own good. When she should worry on how to prevent another heart attack from coming out of the blue. Caroline loves her grandma so much. Every month Caroline takes a long journey from Mystic Falls and into the woods where her grandmother's cabin is, all just to spend time with her grandmother for a day or two. The two females usually crochet and knit, watch old movies, look at old family photos,talk, talk, and talk some more. Caroline never got bored with talking, or hearing herself talk. Same goes for her grandmother.

Caroline hopped off the fallen tree bridge to the opposing side of the stream. She happily walked along in the woods, whistling a tune. Her long deep blue cape flowed behind her stride with the hood engulfing her blonde curls. Her pace quickened when she started to sing the lyrics from the song she just can't get out of her head:

_~You ain't gotta worry, it's an open invitation _

_I'll be sittin' right here, real patient _

_All day, all night, I'll be waitin' standby _

_Can't stop because I love it, hate the way I love you _

_All day, all night, maybe I'm addicted for life, no lie._

_I'm not too shy to show I love you, I got no regrets._

_I love you much, too much to hide you, this love ain't finished yet._

_This love ain't finished yet~_

Caroline's solo performance to her grandmother's house had been interrupted by a peculiar noise. Sort of like a grunt or something. She stopped her tracks towards her grandmother's house to investigate on where the sound came from. Walking backwards to where the sound had came from.

Behind a white oak tree.

The girl circled around the huge wide oak tree to only see a man whimpering and moaning.

Her eyes were instantly filled with worry." Sir, are you alright?" She knew it was a stupid question to ask from the start. He looked miserable and distressed. Exhaling and inhaling air numerous amounts of times. Shivering like he was cold. Realization then strucked her when she took notice of something.

The man was naked.

His throbbing erection is clearly present before Caroline's eyes. She manage to bring herself back to reality, to not stare at his organ while he freeze to death. Being the good Samaritan like she is, she took off her cape to cover the man."Don't worry, I'll take you to my grandma's house."Carefully, she helped him get on his feet. Though he hollered feeling the intense pain that fell on him. He seethed through his teeth. Sweat bared all over his body as he breathed. Caroline couldn't help but to only feel a slight of fear by this man. His cry frightened many birds, squirrels, and many other creatures that reside in the woods, causing them to fly or run away to hide.

"No."He barked." Get. It. Out."

Get what out?"What?"

"My back!" He hollered out a small shrill noise. It's nothing that resembles a girl's scream. But when can a scream be so. . . manly?

Caroline circled around the man to his back as the man supported himself with one hand on the bark of the tree. Caroline's eyes widened at the sight of a large thing sticking out from beneath her hooded cloak. Lightly she moved the thick cloth to see the object sticking out from his back. It was a steel ebony dagger

"Get. It. _**Out!**_" The man barked once more writhing in pain.

_I will if you would just shut the hell up!_ Caroline thought. She feels so pressured. Having her heart beating 3 times as fast She wants to pull the dagger out without having to suffer more pain. For a few seconds she unhurriedly pulled the dagger out. Which is causing the man to suffer more pain and agony, seething through his teeth and hollering loudly like a wolf. Therefore she quickly pulled the entire dagger out. Having the man to holler on his way down as he fell on the ground withering.

For some reason Caroline put the dagger in her picnic basket before rushing to the stranger's side as he cries in utter pain.

"Go away!" He said to her."Go away!"

"No I will not." She stated. She will not take the demands of no one above her. What does this man think she is? Her _slave_? She gave him her cloak, and took out a dagger from his back. The next thing he needs is a tending to his wounds."You'll soon bleed to death if you won't let me tend your wound." She has some bandages in her basket somewhere. . . She found an unused washcloth and decided to use it, she moved the cloak away from his shoulder to inspect the wound, only to see his flesh unscathed or marked with any bruising, nor no blood oozing out. Caroline couldn't show a more stunned expression.

"GO AWAY!" The man literally roared. Her face showed pure horror when taking another glance at the man. His eyes turned from a neutral blue to bloodshot red eyes. His skin on his face seemed as if they were glued stuck to his bones to only have his veins pop out. He has very large pointy teeth that are very sharp and wolf-like. His nails transitioned into longer ones that resembled the Wolverine."GO AWAY!"

Caroline couldn't find a way to go away. Her legs stayed put to her spot. Fascinated by the creature in front of her. Roaring like the beast he his._**"GO AWAY!**_" He roared his loudest. His noise echoed through the trees just to make his point clear.

Now that startled Caroline. Even though her heart longed to aid him, somehow she gave in his demand to 'go away'. Running to her grandma's house. . . . . .

* * *

_**I disclaim VD and Come & Get It which rightfully belongs to Selena Gomez and her crew. ;D**_


End file.
